Jane Porter
Jane Porter 'is the deuteragonist of Disney's 1999 animated feature film ''Tarzan, and its 2002 direct-to-video follow up Tarzan & Jane. Jane is the daughter of an unorthadox professor. Together, the two wildlife scientists travel from England to Africa to study gorillas, accompanied by their ultra-masculine bodyguard Clayton. When Jane meets Tarzan, a handsome young wild man, her heart is torn between whether to return to England with her father, or stay in Africa with Tarzan, her newfound love. In the first film, Jane is voiced by Minnie Driver. Appearance and Personality Physical Appearance Jane is a very beautiful young woman of British heritage in early-twenties with long golden-brown hair, large aqua-blue eyes (beneath what appears to be a natural layer of pinkish-purple eye-shadow), thin well-shaped eyebrows, small pink lips, a clear fair complexion with noticeably rosy cheeks, large bosoms, and strogn arms. Personality Despite her beauty, Jane is outspoken, opinionated, authoritative, talkative, straightforward, kind, feisty, and adventurous with a sense of humour. When first introduced, Jane is prim, proper, and very feminine.. caring little for the more vigorous aspects of jungle-living, such as swinging from vines, flying through trees, or being chased by a fleet of angry baboons. However, Jane cares deeply for the safety and well-being of the jungle and its inhabitants, treating animals as peaople and objecting to poachers such as Clayton.. In fact, she fights bravely alongside Tarzan when Clayton and his assistant poachers invade the jungle, showing her more vigilant and heroic side. Even when frightened, she proves capable of being bold such as enduring Tarzan's head on her bosoms as he listens to her heartbeat when they first meet. The more time Jane spends with Tarzan, the more she falls in love with the jungle (and him), to the point of which she willingly swings from vines with little (and eventually zero) hesitation. As she grows more comfortable in the jungle throughout the course of the film, she downsizies from an oversized Victorian-styled dress, to a shirt and a skirt, and finally, to a tank-top and wrap. Abilities One of Jane's more obvious abilities is her use of vocabulary. She is able to call out many words from the top of her head and use them in the correct context in order to prove a point or speak a fact including 'humidity', 'personal boundaries', 'expedition', 'intense', etc. Jane proves very strong as shwon when she kicked Tarzan for peeking under her skirt. She also swung on a vine and kicked a poacher down to save Kala. She also tackled and kicked many thugs including members of the French Foreign Legion. Background and Development Origins Jane is based upon the main female character from Egar Rice Burroughs' 1912 novel, Tarzan of the Apes. Development Design and Characteristics Story Wardrobe: '''. Yellow Dress: Jane's first outfit is when she wears a bumblebee yellow short-sleeved ankle-length dress with an eggplant purple cravet necktie and ivory collar, snowy wrist-length gloves, purple stockings, dove gray ankle boots (with black on the soles, toes and heels), a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white knee-length pantalettes. In addition, she also carries a matching yellow umbrella, her hair is in a bun, and she wears a Wosoley pith helmet. In the movie, she wears this outfit twice: when she first appears in the baboon chase and again at the end when she decides to stay in the jungle with Tarzan. After marrying Tarzan, she would only wear her yellow dress on special occassions. Thus, in the "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wore her yellow dress in four episodes: # "Tarzan and the British Invasion": When she invited her friends from England, Eleanor, Greenley and Hazel on a picnic at a clearing in the jungle next to a waterfall. However, when the picnic is interrupted by the panthers, Nuru and Sheeta, Jane and her friends are forced out into a lost part of the jungle and in an effort to move faster, Jane has herself and her friends remove the heels from their boots as well as the skirts of their dresses along with their petticoats. # "Tarzan and One Punch Mullargan": When she welcomed the heavyweight champion of the world, One Punch Mullargan and his entourage to the jungle at the start of the episode. # "Tarzan and the Prison Break": When she and Dumont (disguised as a French Magistrate) traveled to Cape Doom prison to free Tarzan and their friends Hugo and Hooft from Colonel Staquait and the French Foreign Legion. Before Staquait could kill Tarzan with his sword, Jane, wearing her yellow dress, ran towards Staquait and tackled him to the ground. It was possible that Jane wore her yellow dress so that she would look someone who work with the magistrate, although it was unclear nor confirmed. # "Tarzan and the Silver Screen": When she attended the live filming of a movie with Tarzan and Archimedes. . Blue Dress: In "The Legend of Tarzan," Jane wears a midnight blue dress with a gold broach and ivory collar. She also wears it with white gloves, and cream ankle boots (with blue on the soles, heels and toes). Underneath the dress, she wears a corset, a white petticoat and frilly white pantalettes. Unlike with her yellow dress, she does not carry an umbrella as an accessory. However, she still wore her hair in a bun. She would wear this as a secondary special occassion outfit (possibly for the more formal events) in two episodes of the series: # "Tarzan and the Trading Post": When she first buys it from Renard Dumont after he first arrives in the jungle. # "Tarzan and the Eagle's Feather": When she attended the wedding of Basuli and his betrothed, Naoh, in the Wazari Village. Gallery A gallery of photos of Jane wearing the two dresses in each episode are shown below: PDVD 000.JPG PDVD 001.JPG PDVD 002.JPG PDVD 003.JPG PDVD 004.JPG PDVD 005.JPG PDVD 006.JPG PDVD_007.JPG PDVD_005.JPG PDVD_010.JPG PDVD_011.JPG PDVD_012.JPG PDVD_013.JPG PDVD_014.JPG PDVD_015.JPG PDVD_016.JPG PDVD_017.JPG PDVD_018.JPG PDVD_019.JPG PDVD_020.JPG PDVD_021.JPG PDVD_022.JPG PDVD_023.JPG PDVD_024.JPG PDVD_025.JPG PDVD_026.JPG PDVD_027.JPG PDVD_028.JPG PDVD_029.JPG PDVD_029.JPG PDVD_030.JPG PDVD_031.JPG PDVD_032.JPG PDVD_033.JPG PDVD_034.JPG PDVD_035.JPG PDVD_036.JPG PDVD_037.JPG PDVD_038.JPG PDVD_039.JPG PDVD_040.JPG PDVD_041.JPG PDVD_042.JPG PDVD_043.JPG PDVD_044.JPG PDVD_045.JPG PDVD_044.JPG PDVD_045.JPG PDVD_046.JPG PDVD_047.JPG PDVD_048.JPG PDVD_049.JPG PDVD_050.JPG PDVD_051.JPG PDVD_052.JPG PDVD_053.JPG PDVD_054.JPG PDVD_055.JPG PDVD_056.JPG PDVD_057.JPG PDVD_058.JPG PDVD_059.JPG PDVD_060.JPG PDVD_061.JPG PDVD_062.JPG PDVD_063.JPG PDVD_064.JPG PDVD_065.JPG PDVD_066.JPG PDVD_067.JPG PDVD_068.JPG PDVD_069.JPG PDVD_070.JPG PDVD_071.JPG PDVD_072.JPG PDVD_073.JPG PDVD_074.JPG PDVD_075.JPG PDVD_076.JPG PDVD_077.JPG PDVD_078.JPG PDVD_079.JPG PDVD_080.JPG PDVD_081.JPG PDVD_082.JPG PDVD_083.JPG PDVD_084.JPG PDVD_085.JPG PDVD_086.JPG PDVD_087.JPG PDVD_086.JPG PDVD_087.JPG PDVD_088.JPG PDVD_089.JPG PDVD_090.JPG PDVD_090.JPG PDVD_091.JPG PDVD_092.JPG PDVD_093.JPG PDVD_094.JPG PDVD_095.JPG PDVD_096.JPG PDVD_097.JPG PDVD_098.JPG PDVD_099.JPG PDVD_100.JPG PDVD_101.JPG PDVD_103.JPG PDVD_104.JPG PDVD_105.JPG PDVD_106.JPG PDVD_107.JPG PDVD_108.JPG PDVD_109.JPG PDVD_110.JPG PDVD_111.JPG PDVD_112.JPG PDVD_113.JPG PDVD_114.JPG PDVD_115.JPG PDVD_116.JPG PDVD_117.JPG PDVD_118.JPG PDVD_119.JPG PDVD_119.JPG PDVD_120.JPG PDVD_121.JPG PDVD_122.JPG PDVD_123.JPG PDVD_124.JPG PDVD_125.JPG PDVD_126.JPG PDVD_127.JPG PDVD_128.JPG PDVD_129.JPG PDVD_130.JPG PDVD_131.JPG PDVD_132.JPG PDVD_133.JPG PDVD_134.JPG PDVD_135.JPG PDVD_136.JPG PDVD_137.JPG PDVD_138.JPG PDVD_139.JPG PDVD_140.JPG PDVD_141.JPG PDVD_142.JPG PDVD_142.JPG PDVD_143.JPG PDVD_144.JPG PDVD_145.JPG PDVD_146.JPG PDVD_147.JPG PDVD_148.JPG PDVD_149.JPG PDVD_150.JPG PDVD_151.JPG PDVD_152.JPG PDVD_153.JPG PDVD_154.JPG PDVD_155.JPG PDVD_156.JPG PDVD_157.JPG PDVD_158.JPG PDVD_159.JPG PDVD_160.JPG PDVD_161.JPG PDVD_162.JPG PDVD_163.JPG PDVD_164.JPG PDVD_165.JPG PDVD_166.JPG PDVD_167.JPG PDVD_168.JPG PDVD_169.JPG PDVD_170.JPG PDVD_171.JPG PDVD_172.JPG PDVD_173.JPG PDVD_174.JPG PDVD_175.JPG PDVD_178.JPG PDVD_179.JPG PDVD_180.JPG PDVD_182.JPG PDVD_183.JPG PDVD_184.JPG PDVD_185.JPG PDVD_186.JPG PDVD_187.JPG PDVD_188.JPG PDVD_188.JPG PDVD_189.JPG PDVD_190.JPG PDVD_191.JPG PDVD_192.JPG PDVD_193.JPG PDVD_193.JPG PDVD_194.JPG PDVD_195.JPG PDVD_196.JPG PDVD_1227.JPG PDVD_1225.JPG PDVD_1226.JPG PDVD_1230.JPG PDVD_1231.JPG PDVD_1235.JPG PDVD_1236.JPG PDVD_1237.JPG PDVD_1240.JPG PDVD_1238.JPG PDVD_1239.JPG PDVD_1241.JPG PDVD_1242.JPG PDVD_1243.JPG PDVD_1244.JPG PDVD_1245.JPG PDVD_1246.JPG PDVD_1247.JPG PDVD_1248.JPG PDVD_1250.JPG PDVD_1249.JPG PDVD_1252.JPG PDVD_1253.JPG PDVD_1254.JPG PDVD_1255.JPG PDVD_1256.JPG PDVD_1257.JPG PDVD_1258.JPG PDVD_1259.JPG PDVD_1260.JPG PDVD_1261.JPG PDVD_1262.JPG PDVD_1263.JPG PDVD_1264.JPG PDVD_1265.JPG PDVD_1266.JPG PDVD_1267.JPG PDVD_1268.JPG PDVD_1269.JPG PDVD_1270.JPG PDVD_1271.JPG PDVD_1272.JPG PDVD_1273.JPG PDVD_1274.JPG PDVD_1275.JPG PDVD_1276.JPG PDVD_1277.JPG PDVD_1278.JPG PDVD_1279.JPG PDVD_1280.JPG PDVD_1281.JPG PDVD_1282.JPG PDVD_1283.JPG PDVD_1284.JPG PDVD_1285.JPG PDVD_1286.JPG PDVD_1290.JPG PDVD_1291.JPG PDVD_1292.JPG PDVD_1293.JPG PDVD_1294.JPG PDVD_1295.JPG PDVD_1296.JPG PDVD_1297.JPG PDVD_1298.JPG PDVD_1299.JPG PDVD_1300.JPG PDVD_1301.JPG PDVD_1302.JPG PDVD_1303.JPG PDVD_1304.JPG PDVD_1305.JPG PDVD_1306.JPG PDVD_1307.JPG PDVD_1308.JPG PDVD_1309.JPG PDVD_1310.JPG PDVD_1311.JPG PDVD_1312.JPG PDVD_1313.JPG PDVD_1314.JPG PDVD_1315.JPG PDVD_1316.JPG PDVD_1317.JPG PDVD_1318.JPG PDVD_1319.JPG PDVD_1320.JPG PDVD_1321.JPG PDVD_1322.JPG PDVD_1323.JPG PDVD_1324.JPG PDVD_1325.JPG PDVD_1326.JPG PDVD_1327.JPG PDVD_1328.JPG PDVD_1329.JPG PDVD_1330.JPG PDVD_1331.JPG PDVD_1332.JPG PDVD_1333.JPG PDVD_1334.JPG PDVD_1335.JPG PDVD_1336.JPG PDVD_1337.JPG PDVD_1338.JPG PDVD_1339.JPG PDVD_1340.JPG PDVD_1341.JPG PDVD_1342.JPG PDVD_1343.JPG PDVD_1344.JPG PDVD_1345.JPG PDVD_1346.JPG PDVD_1347.JPG PDVD_1348.JPG PDVD_1349.JPG PDVD_1350.JPG PDVD_1351.JPG PDVD_1352.JPG PDVD_1353.JPG PDVD_1354.JPG PDVD_1355.JPG PDVD_1356.JPG PDVD_1357.JPG PDVD_1358.JPG PDVD_1359.JPG PDVD_1360.JPG PDVD_1361.JPG PDVD_1362.JPG PDVD_1363.JPG PDVD_1364.JPG PDVD_1365.JPG PDVD_1366.JPG PDVD_1368.JPG PDVD_1369.JPG PDVD_1370.JPG PDVD_1371.JPG PDVD_1372.JPG PDVD_1373.JPG PDVD_1374.JPG PDVD_1375.JPG PDVD_1376.JPG PDVD_1377.JPG PDVD_1378.JPG PDVD_1379.JPG PDVD_1380.JPG PDVD_1381.JPG PDVD_1382.JPG PDVD_1383.JPG PDVD_1384.JPG PDVD_1386.JPG PDVD_1387.JPG PDVD_1388.JPG PDVD_1389.JPG PDVD_1390.JPG PDVD_1391.JPG PDVD_1392.JPG PDVD_1393.JPG PDVD_1394.JPG PDVD_1395.JPG PDVD_1396.JPG PDVD_1397.JPG PDVD_1398.JPG PDVD_1399.JPG PDVD_1400.JPG PDVD_1401.JPG PDVD_1402.JPG PDVD_1403.JPG PDVD_1404.JPG PDVD_1405.JPG PDVD_1406.JPG PDVD_1407.JPG PDVD_1408.JPG PDVD_1409.JPG PDVD_1410.JPG PDVD_1411.JPG PDVD_1412.JPG PDVD_1414.JPG PDVD_1413.JPG PDVD_1415.JPG PDVD_1416.JPG PDVD_1417.JPG PDVD_1418.JPG PDVD_1419.JPG PDVD_1420.JPG PDVD_1421.JPG PDVD_1423.JPG PDVD_1424.JPG PDVD_1425.JPG PDVD_1426.JPG PDVD_1427.JPG PDVD_1428.JPG PDVD_1429.JPG PDVD_1430.JPG PDVD_1431.JPG PDVD_1433.JPG PDVD_1434.JPG PDVD_1435.JPG PDVD_1436.JPG PDVD_1437.JPG PDVD_1438.JPG PDVD_1439.JPG PDVD_1440.JPG PDVD_1441.JPG PDVD_1442.JPG PDVD_1443.JPG PDVD_1444.JPG PDVD_1446.JPG PDVD_1447.JPG PDVD_1448.JPG PDVD_1449.JPG PDVD_1450.JPG PDVD_1451.JPG PDVD_1452.JPG PDVD_1453.JPG PDVD_1454.JPG PDVD_1455.JPG PDVD_1456.JPG PDVD_1458.JPG PDVD_1459.JPG PDVD_1460.JPG PDVD_1461.JPG PDVD_1462.JPG PDVD_1463.JPG PDVD_1464.JPG PDVD_1465.JPG PDVD_1466.JPG PDVD_1468.JPG PDVD_1469.JPG PDVD_1470.JPG PDVD_1471.JPG PDVD_1472.JPG PDVD_1473.JPG PDVD_1474.JPG PDVD_1475.JPG PDVD_1476.JPG PDVD_1477.JPG PDVD_1478.JPG PDVD_1479.JPG PDVD_1480.JPG PDVD_1481.JPG PDVD_1482.JPG PDVD_1483.JPG PDVD_1484.JPG PDVD_1485.JPG PDVD_1486.JPG PDVD_1487.JPG PDVD_1488.JPG PDVD_1489.JPG PDVD_1490.JPG PDVD_1491.JPG PDVD_1492.JPG PDVD_1493.JPG PDVD_1494.JPG PDVD_1495.JPG PDVD_1496.JPG PDVD_1497.JPG PDVD_1498.JPG PDVD_1499.JPG PDVD_1500.JPG PDVD_1501.JPG PDVD_1502.JPG PDVD_1503.JPG PDVD_1504.JPG PDVD_1505.JPG PDVD_1506.JPG PDVD_1507.JPG PDVD_1508.JPG PDVD_1509.JPG PDVD_1510.JPG PDVD_1511.JPG PDVD_1512.JPG PDVD_1513.JPG PDVD_1514.JPG PDVD_1515.JPG PDVD_1516.JPG PDVD_1518.JPG PDVD_1519.JPG PDVD_1520.JPG PDVD_1521.JPG PDVD_1522.JPG PDVD_1523.JPG PDVD_1525.JPG PDVD_1526.JPG PDVD_1527.JPG PDVD_1528.JPG PDVD_1529.JPG PDVD_1530.JPG PDVD_1531.JPG PDVD_1532.JPG PDVD_1533.JPG PDVD_1534.JPG PDVD_1535.JPG PDVD_1537.JPG PDVD_1538.JPG PDVD_1539.JPG PDVD_1540.JPG PDVD_1541.JPG PDVD_1542.JPG PDVD_1543.JPG PDVD_1544.JPG PDVD_1545.JPG PDVD_1546.JPG PDVD_1547.JPG PDVD_1548.JPG PDVD_1549.JPG PDVD_1550.JPG PDVD_1551.JPG PDVD_1552.JPG PDVD_1553.JPG PDVD_1554.JPG PDVD_1555.JPG PDVD_1556.JPG PDVD_1557.JPG PDVD_1558.JPG PDVD_1559.JPG PDVD_1560.JPG PDVD_1561.JPG PDVD_1562.JPG PDVD_1563.JPG PDVD_1564.JPG PDVD_1565.JPG PDVD_1566.JPG PDVD_1567.JPG PDVD_1568.JPG PDVD_1570.JPG PDVD_1571.JPG PDVD_1572.JPG PDVD_1573.JPG PDVD_1574.JPG PDVD_1575.JPG PDVD_1576.JPG PDVD_1577.JPG PDVD_1578.JPG PDVD_1579.JPG PDVD_1580.JPG PDVD_1581.JPG PDVD_1582.JPG PDVD_1583.JPG PDVD_1584.JPG PDVD_1585.JPG PDVD_1586.JPG PDVD_1588.JPG PDVD_1589.JPG PDVD_1590.JPG PDVD_1591.JPG PDVD_1592.JPG PDVD_1593.JPG PDVD_1594.JPG PDVD_1595.JPG PDVD_1596.JPG PDVD_1597.JPG PDVD_1598.JPG PDVD_1600.JPG PDVD_1601.JPG PDVD_1602.JPG PDVD_1603.JPG PDVD_1604.JPG PDVD_1605.JPG PDVD_1606.JPG PDVD_1607.JPG PDVD_1608.JPG PDVD_1609.JPG PDVD_1610.JPG PDVD_1611.JPG PDVD_1612.JPG PDVD_1613.JPG PDVD_1614.JPG PDVD_1615.JPG PDVD_1616.JPG PDVD_1617.JPG PDVD_1618.JPG PDVD_1619.JPG PDVD_1620.JPG PDVD_1621.JPG PDVD_1622.JPG PDVD_1623.JPG PDVD_1624.JPG PDVD_1625.JPG PDVD_1626.JPG PDVD_1627.JPG PDVD_1628.JPG PDVD_1629.JPG PDVD_1630.JPG PDVD_1631.JPG PDVD_1632.JPG PDVD_1633.JPG PDVD_1634.JPG PDVD_1635.JPG PDVD_1636.JPG PDVD_1637.JPG PDVD_1638.JPG PDVD_1639.JPG PDVD_1640.JPG PDVD_1641.JPG PDVD_1642.JPG PDVD_1643.JPG PDVD_1644.JPG PDVD_1645.JPG PDVD_1646.JPG PDVD_1647.JPG PDVD_1648.JPG PDVD_1649.JPG PDVD_1650.JPG PDVD_1651.JPG PDVD_1652.JPG PDVD_1653.JPG PDVD_1654.JPG PDVD_1655.JPG PDVD_1656.JPG PDVD_1657.JPG PDVD_1658.JPG PDVD_1659.JPG PDVD_1660.JPG PDVD_1661.JPG PDVD_1662.JPG PDVD_1663.JPG PDVD_1664.JPG PDVD_1665.JPG PDVD_1666.JPG PDVD_1667.JPG PDVD_1668.JPG PDVD_1669.JPG PDVD_1670.JPG PDVD_1671.JPG PDVD_1672.JPG PDVD_1676.JPG PDVD_1678.JPG PDVD_1681.JPG PDVD_1684.JPG PDVD_1685.JPG PDVD_1687.JPG PDVD_1690.JPG PDVD_1691.JPG PDVD_1697.JPG PDVD_1698.JPG PDVD_1699.JPG PDVD_1700.JPG PDVD_1702.JPG PDVD_1703.JPG PDVD_1704.JPG PDVD_1705.JPG PDVD_1706.JPG PDVD_1708.JPG PDVD_1709.JPG PDVD_1710.JPG PDVD_1711.JPG PDVD_1712.JPG PDVD_1713.JPG PDVD_1714.JPG PDVD_1715.JPG PDVD_1716.JPG PDVD_1717.JPG PDVD_1719.JPG PDVD_1720.JPG PDVD_1721.JPG PDVD_1722.JPG PDVD_1723.JPG PDVD_1724.JPG PDVD_1725.JPG PDVD_1726.JPG PDVD_1727.JPG PDVD_1729.JPG PDVD_1730.JPG PDVD_1731.JPG PDVD_1733.JPG PDVD_1734.JPG PDVD_1735.JPG PDVD_1736.JPG PDVD_1737.JPG PDVD_1738.JPG PDVD_1739.JPG PDVD_1740.JPG PDVD_1741.JPG PDVD_1742.JPG PDVD_1743.JPG PDVD_1744.JPG PDVD_1745.JPG PDVD_1746.JPG PDVD_1747.JPG PDVD_1749.JPG PDVD_1750.JPG PDVD_1751.JPG PDVD_1752.JPG PDVD_1755.JPG PDVD_1756.JPG PDVD_1758.JPG PDVD_1759.JPG PDVD_1760.JPG PDVD_1761.JPG PDVD_1762.JPG PDVD_1763.JPG PDVD_1764.JPG PDVD_1766.JPG PDVD_1767.JPG PDVD_1768.JPG PDVD_1769.JPG PDVD_1770.JPG PDVD_1771.JPG PDVD_1772.JPG PDVD_1773.JPG PDVD_1774.JPG PDVD_1775.JPG PDVD_1776.JPG PDVD_1778.JPG PDVD_1779.JPG PDVD_1780.JPG PDVD_1781.JPG PDVD_1782.JPG PDVD_1783.JPG PDVD_1785.JPG PDVD_1786.JPG PDVD_1788.JPG PDVD_1793.JPG PDVD_1794.JPG PDVD_1795.JPG PDVD_1796.JPG PDVD_1797.JPG PDVD_1798.JPG PDVD_1799.JPG PDVD_1800.JPG PDVD_1801.JPG PDVD_1802.JPG PDVD_1804.JPG PDVD_1805.JPG PDVD_1807.JPG PDVD_1808.JPG PDVD_1809.JPG PDVD_1811.JPG PDVD_1813.JPG PDVD_1814.JPG PDVD_1815.JPG PDVD_1818.JPG PDVD_1821.JPG PDVD_1824.JPG PDVD 1808.JPG PDVD_1828.JPG PDVD_1831.JPG PDVD_1832.JPG PDVD_1837.JPG PDVD_1838.JPG PDVD_1839.JPG PDVD_1840.JPG PDVD_1841.JPG PDVD_1842.JPG PDVD_1844.JPG PDVD_1845.JPG PDVD_1848.JPG PDVD_1849.JPG PDVD_1850.JPG PDVD_1851.JPG PDVD_1853.JPG PDVD_1854.JPG PDVD_1855.JPG PDVD_1856.JPG PDVD_1857.JPG PDVD_1858.JPG PDVD_1860.JPG PDVD_1861.JPG PDVD_1862.JPG PDVD_1864.JPG PDVD_1865.JPG PDVD_1866.JPG PDVD_1867.JPG PDVD_1868.JPG PDVD_1869.JPG PDVD_1870.JPG PDVD_1871.JPG PDVD_1872.JPG PDVD_1874.JPG PDVD_1876.JPG PDVD_1877.JPG PDVD_1878.JPG PDVD_1879.JPG PDVD_1880.JPG PDVD_1881.JPG PDVD_1883.JPG PDVD_1884.JPG PDVD_1885.JPG PDVD_1886.JPG PDVD_1887.JPG PDVD_1888.JPG . Yellow Shirt and Green Skirt: Jane's second outfit is a buttercup yellow shirt and an olive green skirt. When she first wears it when introducing Tarzan to her father and Clayton, she goes barefoot. Although when initially leaving to go back to England and when she rescues the gorillas in the climax, she does wear it with celadon green stockings and her gray ankle boots. It would become Jane's main outfit in "The Legend of Tarzan," with the exception that the skirt now becoming a wrap around and that Jane mostly goes around barefoot. . White Tanktop and Crimson Skirt: '''Jane's third outfit is a white tanktop and crimson wrap around skirt. She only wears it during the "Strangers like Me" sequence and when Tarzan first introduces Jane, Clayton and Professor Porter to the Gorilla Family. She goes barefoot '''Maroon Bikini: At the end of the movie, Jane wears it while She's singing on the vines with Tarzan and her Father . She wore it in "The Legend of Tarzan," in the episode "Tarzan and the Lost Cub." Voice Actress * Minnie Driver Role in Film Tarzan Jane is ticklish as when Tarzan plays with her toes when they first meet she is shown to be laughing. Tarzan & Jane Broadway Trivia Category:Animated Heroines Category:Television Heroines Category:Brunettes Category:In love heroines Category:Broadway Heroines Category:Former Princess Category:Disney's 15 heroines Category:Disney's Queen Crown Category:English Book Series 1, 2, 3 & 4 (2010-2013) Category:Disney's 14 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Disney's 15 Animated heroines at OOSH Miranda Artwork Category:Jane Porter Category:Vera Segoh Category:Tomboys Category:British Heroines Category:Deuteragonists Category:English Heroines Category:Child Nurturer